Spongetar, the Last Bubbleblower
by Kentastic72
Summary: Spongebob is the world's last hope to get rid of King Neptune. With the help of Sandy and Patrick, he will defeat him. But first, he must learn the 3 other fighting styles.


_**Author Note: First ever crossover! *whoop whoop* So, please read and review! (Disclaimer) I do NOT own Spongebob Squarepants. I worship Stephen Hillenburg for making this sponge. I do NOT own Avatar: the Last Airbender (the cartoon). The movie would have been better if I DID own that really terrible movie. Anyways, I did my best to make sure all the characters and places in this are real places in the Spongebob Multiverse.**_

**Spongebob: the Last Bubble-blower**

"Patrick! Help me catch some jellyfish," Sany said. They were looking for food in Jellyfish Fields. Ever since Ocean Lord Neptune had his army invaded the neighborhood, food has been scarce, and jelly was a delicacy.

"Too… hungry… Must eat," Patrick moaned.

"Of course," Sandy lectured. "That's all you _ever_ want to do! Just sit and eat all day. Well, I've got news for you! That's. What. We. Are. Trying. To. Do!"

Patrick pointed, "Err, Sandy?" He knew that when she got mad, there was no stopping her gifts.

Sandy failed to remember to check her temper. "You think you can _interrupt_ me? Not when I'm just getting' _started!_" While saying that last sentence, she karate-chopped a rock. "What the…"

The rock's layer of dust fell at the chop and revealed it to be an orange pineapple! The pineapple opened to show a young kid with yellow, spongy skin. He was shaped as a square and had odd, green, and round holes all around him. He jumped out of the fruit and rose up in a bubble.

They two friends gasped. "It's the Spongetar!" The sponge looked up at them, as if in a trance.

"Huh?" he asked. "Where are we? Where is Gary?"

"You're in Jellyfish Fields in Bikini Bottom. Who's Gary?" Sandy inquires.

"My Flying snail," he says. Then, he really got a good look at each of them. He noticed the pink starfish in strange, green pants. He saw that his girth was of a big amount, even for a starfish. Then, the sponge noticed the underwater squirrel all clad in a spacesuit. The two locked eyes as when…

Patrick interrupted, "Even _I _know that snails don't fly!" He laughed and chortled. "Maybe later we can go fly on jellyfish, like _they_ fly _too_!"

Sandy knocked him to the ground. As Patrick landed with a thud, she said, "Pardon my friend, Patrick. He doesn't know about animals _or_ manners. I'm Sandy. It's an honor to meet you, Spongetar. And I'm so sorry about what King Neptune has done. What's your name?"

"I'm Spongebob! But, what did King Neptune do?" he asked, the grin sliding off his face like butter in a pan.

Sandy filled him in about the last century while Patrick giggled about the snail. Apparently, Spongebob has been trapped in the pineapple for a while, and the King has taken notice. In an effort to get rid of the Spongetar, he rid the world of all the bubble-blowers. Popping the ancient art away. Spongebob is now the last one in existence.

"The only way," Sandy continued, "to defeat him, is if you learn all the undersea practices. Based on your holes, I bet you're already a master at bubble-blowing!"

When Patrick finally stopped laughing, they set out for Conch street to ask permission to guide the Spongetar. On the way, Spongebob taught them an old bubble popping game. The ice broke as the giant snail led them to Conch Street. There, the group froze as they watched King Neptune's army attack. Spongebob grabbed his wand and blew a giant bubble at the leader, Triton. The King's son had been banished from the kingdom, forced to travel with Old Man Jenkins as his only true friend. As soon as he heard tell of the Spongetar being here, he rushed his fleet and his to Conch Street. Once Triton had been blown away by Spongebob, the townsfolks cheered! They praised him, and urged him to continue the quest.

And so it began, the group traveled through Quittersville, Failuretown, and Loserburg. They battled injustice with bubble-blowing, Patrick's annoyance, and Sandy's special skill: karate. They hoped to find a teacher of karate for Spongebob. Until, they reached Goo Lagoon. While the boys lounged around, Sandy sought a teacher of Karate. She came across Flatts the Flounder. She demonstrated all the skills she had, but he refused to teach her, but he wouldn't name the reason.

"And why _won't_ you teach me?" Sandy said through gritted teeth. "It's because…" he started, but Sandy had karate chopped the ground he walked on. He slipped and fell down. Flatts struggled to stand. "It's only because…" Sandy grew furious. "Is it because I'm a girl? Is it my _skills_?" A look of surprised crossed his face. "No," he said, "It's because you already know more than me."

"Oh… Whoops! Sorry, buddy," she lent a hand to him, looking flustered as ever. After he said it was alright, she ran back to Spongebob and said she would train him to be great at karate.

They spent a while at Goo Lagoon. Patrick had found a pet rock. But when Spongebob was finally finished with karate, a huge swordfish army invaded Goo Lagoon! It was none other than… Triton! That prince had followed them all the way here! And now, the innocent lives of the fish living there already were in danger. Spongebob was worked up as his anger build up. More and more he lifted high in the sky. He was in the Spongetar state! With one mighty breath, the terrible Triton had been whisked away by bubbles which flew away from a mighty karate chop! The swordfish were driven away by the karate students. But when Spongebob was satisfied that they had all gone, he dropped back to the ground in his normal self. Exhausted, the trio left on Gary to continue their journey and find Spongebob a Vibration Manipulation teacher in Atlantis.

Far away in Rock Bottom, King Neptune had been alerted of his son's failed attempt to bring the avatar back.

"I'm sure you'll do better than your foolish brother, won't you, my dear?" the king said in his deep voice with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh yes, Father," the king's daughter, Mindy, cooed. The smirk on her face sent King Neptune's heart ripple. "I shall."


End file.
